I never sleep
by Krahen im Licht
Summary: La vida de Karkat será golpeada abruptamente cuando distintos hechos comienzan a asfixiarlo sin darle tregua. ¿Y si tuviera la oportunidad de mandar todo al carajo y comenzar de nuevo? Amistad, Romance, Infidelidades y secretos que marcan. Parejas: (Karkat x Gamzee) (Kankri x Cronus ) (Sober Gamzee x Kurloz ) (Kurloz x Meulin ) (otras ) (AU Humanstuck! )


**_D: vale vale vale... realmente no recuerdo como se llamaba esta parte: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Andrew Hussie, no gano nada con este fanfic, sólo distraerme un poco y etc... en fiiiiiiin..._**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom y pues.. (carraspea) tengo miedo... les dejo mi cria, para que la lean y si es posible disfruten, gracias desde ahora y... shit... tengo miedo... (de antemano y para explicar disgustos... mi ortografia no se encuenta en su mejor momento... no me excuso, pero... )**

* * *

**Un poco del pasado**

* * *

La noche avanzaba a paso elegante arrastrando la cola de su largo vestido negro por el cielo, las estrellas brillaban como si fina pedrería hubiera sido colocada con exhaustivo cuidado sobre la tela, las nubes eran trazos pálidos desvanecidos al lado de la luna que resaltaba como la reina del firmamento. Los sinuosos caminos del parque eran borrosos reflejos de las luces del cielo y aquellas que bordeaban su camino, el perfume de las flores nocturnas enervaba a los transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar. En efecto y pocas palabras la noche era hermosa, tan hermosa que el corazón de cierto joven sabía que ese sería la noche indicada para dar el gran paso.

Tomados de la mano paseaban por los empedrados caminos de un parque que se extendía alrededor de ellos dos; él, un joven alto de piel morena clara, cabello alborotado con mechones rizados y otros ondulados los cuales caían con gracia sobre su cara; vestía un traje elegante pero desaliñado al mismo tiempo. Su acompañante era una chica de menor estatura que él, de tez clara y grandes ojos amielados, su vestido azul rey se movía con el viento nocturno.

Habían Llegado hasta uno de los restaurantes con vista al parque, un hombre de avanzada edad les abrió las puertas del lugar.

-Bienvenidos- les dijo.

-Buenas noches, tenemos reservación- Sonrió el joven al momento de llegar con la dama de la recepción.

-Buenas noches- sonrió de igual manera – ¿A qué nombre se encuentran las reservaciones?- preguntó la mujer al momento de escanear con la mirada a la pareja.

-Makara, Kurloz Makara – Dijo restándole importancia a los ojos de asombro que mostraba la recepcionista, y es que efectivamente ese apellido era de gran renombre en toda la ciudad.

-Pase por aquí por favor- Los guío hasta su mesa a un lado de la ventana principal.

Kurloz acomodó la silla de Meulin acercándola a la mesa, ella le brindaba dulces sonrisas a sus gestos. Justo en mitad de la velada, un joven de apariencia algo torpe e inocente, de cabello castaño arreglado en un mohicano, y pasos tambaleantes, llevó hasta Kurloz un violín, el joven Makara le agradeció y fue entonces cuando el chico del mohicano se retiró dirigiéndose cerca de la cocina.

-Ves, te lo dije Tav, no hay porque ponerse nervioso- le animó un joven de unos veintisiete años aparentemente.

-Gracias Rufioh- sonrió abrazando con fuerza a su hermano mayor, el cual le revolvió el cabello mirándolo con ternura.

Los murmullos que se oían en el restaurante fueron callados cuando Kurloz comenzó a tocar el instrumento, sus manos se movían con elegancia al recitar la dulce melodía, miraba a Meulin mientras seguia con el violín, de pronto sus dedos equivocaron unas notas y paró en seco por un momento, se había congelado cuando volteo a la ventana, recobró la conciencia y prosiguió como si nada hubiese pasado, al finalizar se disculpó con Meulin por el error en la melodía. A ella realmente no le había importado eso, aunque si la dejó algo desconcertada, ya que él no solía equivocarse.

-Meulin Leijon- Dijo al momento de entregarle el violín al joven Nitram, que había vuelto a pararse a un lado de él, se arrodillo ante la chica de mirada sorprendida y sonrisa inocultable – aceptarías ser mi esp…- no pudo concluir con la propuesta, ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía a la joven abrazándolo por el cuello diciendo…

\- Si acepto- Los espectadores del restaurant aplaudieron y vitorearon a la feliz pareja. Meulin depositó un cálido beso en los labios de Kurloz y siguieron con la velada. Kurloz volteaba a la ventana en cada oportunidad que tenía, sin parecer grosero, pero su vista exigió volver a ver a cierto joven que había capturado su atención en un sólo un instante.

* * *

-Se te hacia tarde jodido payaso- recriminó un chico de cabello corto y algo alborotado, su mirada mostraba unos ojos rojos con terribles ojeras y el ceño fruncido.

-Calma, calma hijo de perra, ya estoy aquí- le soltó el otro joven sonriendo – ¿y qué pasó con la historia que querías escribir?- preguntó inocentemente mirando al chico sentado en una banca del parque. El otro joven lo miro sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, pero sus labios mostraban una tenue sonrisa.

-Bueno, aún no está del todo claro…- suspiró viendo al cielo haciendo que la mirada del otro enfocara ese mismo sitio –tenía pensado hacer esta historia sobre dos chicas, se conocerían en la escuela y entablarían una extraña y bizarra amistad, como sí ellas estuvieran destinadas a ser mejores amigas o gemelas parasitarias- Sonreía el joven, aquella historia le recordaba a su amistad con dicho payaso.

-Jodidos milagros- dijo poniendo una uva en los labios del otro tomándolo por sorpresa.

-¡Que carajos!- escupió el chico de la banca tomando la uva entre sus dedos dirigiéndole una mirada irritada a su amigo, el cual mostraba una sonrisa tan relajada y una mirada sumamente perdida… como era su drogada costumbre. Observó con cuidado la pequeña fruta y sonrió de medio lado al apretarla un poco con su dedo indice y pulgar.

-¿Qué ocurre mejor amigo hijo de perra?, ¿acaso la uva te contó un chiste? Ya quisiera tener tus putisimos poderes y hablar con esas jodidas cosas comestibles –

-No seas imbécil Gamzee- le contestó el otro –pero me diste una gran idea – comentó al momento de comer la fruta.

\- ¿Las chicas hablaran con la comida mientras tienen un duelo de tiburones de goma? – Se le había iluminado la mirada ante la idea, sus ojos mostraban ese tono violeta ahora lleno de brillo.

\- ¡Pero que mierda! ¡Gamzee!– Suspiró – Pensaba que se conocerían por una uva- comentó mostrando una leve curva en sus comisuras, la idea de los tiburones de goma no le pareció tan estupida despues de todo.

-¿Ya te dije que creo que esa historia es un putisimo milagro?- comentó revolviendo el pelo del chico, de pronto un fuerte sonido cautivo la mente del joven Makara.

-¿Te gusta?- Nuevamente la mirada indigo se ilumino, movía su cabeza de arriba abajo con movimientos exagerados sin quitar la vista del objeto ante él –Ten, toma, cuídala bien- algo que no le gustaba admitir a Karkat era ver como su mejor amigo se emocionaba tanto con cosas que para otros pasarían por alto, justo como en el día que se conocieron.

Flashback ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Era una noche bella, aunque algo nublada, Karkat se encontraba sentado en una banca de ese mismo parque, había estado escribiendo un largo rato. A pesar de su mirada desafiante y su humor de puta mierda era un romántico de primera, amaba escribir cursilerias sobre historias llenas de encuentros apasionados a la luz de la luna, en un café en Francia, de amor alienigena; incluso una vez se encontró escribiendo la historia de un chico que se había enamorado de una joven nacida de un árbol. Su obra en proceso trataba sobre un joven que se había enamorado del espíritu del amor, amaba escribir esa historia y se encontraba en completo transe escribiendo bajo una de las luminarias del lugar. Había escogido ese sitió ya que le llenaba de inspiración, iba cada noche a ese lugar y se marchaba ya cerca del amanecer, era sumamente tímido y por lo mismo nunca mostraba lo que escribía.

En medio de ese trance de escritura pudo sentir como caían pequeñas gotas de agua en su nuca.

-¡Mierda!- empezó a maldecir en voz baja recogiendo sus hojas para salir corriendo de ahí y resguardarse en donde pudiese.

Karkat corría rápidamente por los caminos del parque sintiendo como las gotas se hacían más grandes y caían cada vez más rápido, entre sus brazos llevaba el montón de hojas las cuales cuidaba de que no se mojarán; en tan sólo un momento sintió derrumbarse, había tropezado con el empedrado camino, rápidamente recogió todas las hojas que pudo y volvió a correr, detenerse por las demás le costaría perderlas todas. Finalmente llegó empapado a refugiarse en un pequeño cuarto de intendencia donde se guardaban las escobas y rastrillos del parque, revisó con sumo cuidado sus escritos y unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que había perdido la mayoría de las hojas iniciales de su ultimo escrito que amaba tanto. El sonido de unos pasos le hizo secar sus lágrimas y volver a poner su cara de "jodida y maldita vida", escondió sus hojas aun lado y rogo por todos los dioses que quien estuviera corriendo tuviera la brillante idea de pasar de largo.

-¡Puta mierda!- maldijo mentalmente cuando vio entrar a un sujeto a toda prisa. El nuevo joven tomó asiento frente a Karkat, él notó que venía todo empapado, la capucha de su sudadera le tapaba la cara, su respiración estaba agitada ya que estaba jadeando de cansancio; cuando al fin recobró el aliento empezó a reír como maldito poseído, gateó hasta donde estaba Karkat que trataba de no mirarlo, ¿Qué pasaría si ese sujeto era un violador o una especie de psicópata?... definitivamente prefería al psicópata, al menos este acabaría con el rápidamente y no lo obligaría a jugar con sus testic… Mierda… La risa del sujeto se hacía más fuerte al momento de quitarse la capucha y mostrar su cara llena de un siniestro maquillaje corrido. – Porque maldita sea hija de todas las mierdas tenía que haber dicho psicópata- dijo esto último en casi susurro mental.

El tipo comenzó a bajar el cierre de su sudadera mientras se acercaba más al pobre chico que ya no sabía qué hacer. – ¡claro! ¡Por qué un psicópata no era suficiente! es un maldito desquiciado violador- cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor.

-Honk- Sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un momento –honk honk- volvió a escuchar al momento de sentir como su nariz había sido presionada dos veces, aun así no abriría sus ojos, sintió también como fue que ese mismo depravado intentaba tomar las hojas de sus escritos… la jodida gota que derramo el puto vaso.

-¡Que carajos crees que haces! ¡Crees que tienes el derecho de manosearme y robar mis cosas!- Karkat lo miraba furioso aunque por dentro estaba temblando. El intento de payaso comenzó a reír de nuevo haciendo que Karkat frunciera aún más el ceño (joder… ¿es esto posible?

-Tranquilo hermano- dijo con una gran sonrisa el sujeto frente a él, el chico sólo arqueó una ceja– sólo te seguí para traerte esto, las dejaste olvidadas en el suelo- decia mientras terminaba de sacar las hojas del interior de su sudadera y volvió a apretar su nariz haciendo la misma onomatopeya –honk-

-¿Eh?- miro las manos del payaso y notó las hojas que traía en ella, ¡las hojas que le faltaban! – Gracias- arrebató las hojas de su mano y las puso junto con las otras – ¿cómo las encontraste?- preguntó más calmado pero aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Putisimos milagros hijo de perra- dijo sonriendo de nuevo tratando de tomar otra vez las hojas.

-¡Por qué demonios insistes en tomar mis putas hojas! ¡Ya te di las gracias! ¡¿Qué cojones quieres?!- La sonrisa se fue borrando de a poco y agacho la mirada como perro apaleado, esto llamó la atención de Karkat haciéndolo sentir culpable, después de todo ese sujeto se había molestado en salvar sus hojas. Suspiró -Oye- el chico lo volvió a mirar a la cara -lo siento, es sólo que no dejo que nadie lo lea- volvió la vista hasta sus hojas.

-Perdonarme hermano... yo lo leí... yo sólo quería saber como terminaba tu putisima historia- Karkat dio un grito al cielo mientras sus mejillas se teñian de rojo ¡ese maldito sujeto había leído su escrito! ¡Y encima la llamó putisima historia! Estaba a punto de romper su puño contra la cara del tipo -Tienes un putisimo talento para escribir hijo de perra- al parecer este sujeto solía usar mucho esas palabras... Y por su rostro vio que no lo hacia con afán de insultar lo cual lo calmo -siento haber leído tu historia- dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía a cubrirse con la sudadera, estaba a punto de salir de nuevo al diluvio. KarKat suspiró resignado, algo en ese idiota le hacia ceder, suspiró nuevamente.

-¡Espera!- ¡mierda! -¿quieres leer como termina?- ¡pero que rayos! ¡Qué carajos había hecho! El joven se sentó a un lado de él y asintió mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba de nuevo en su rostro.

-Gracias hermano, eres un putisimo milagro- dijo mientras desacomodaba el cabello del menor.

-Karkat, mi nombre es Karkat Vantas- el otro joven sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias Karbro- Karkat sintió como algo dentro de el le causaba cosquillas al oír su nombre de esa manera.

-¿Y cual es el tuyo?- preguntó tomando sus hojas entre sus manos, el joven se autoseñaló con duda, el menor ante el silencio lo volteo a ver, mostrando un entrecejo fruncido y sus permanentes ojeras - quién más joder- el mayor sonrió de nuevo mientras le miraba calidamente.

-Eres gracioso Karbro, mi nombre es Gamzee- el chico lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Es enserio- de nuevo la sonrisa inocente del mayor, nombre raro...

-Honk- sujeto raro, concluyó mentalmente, lanzo un suspiro al aire y volvió a mirarlo

-¿En qué parte te quedaste?- preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja digiriendo que ahora debía contar una de sus más preciadas historias a un completo desconocido.

\- Cuando este tipo congelado conoce a la chica del bonito cabello y deciden ver a la putisima hada de las muelas- sonrió recordando los momentos que más le habían gustado hasta ese momento, Karkat lo miraba sorprendido.

-¡¿Cómo carajos leíste tan rápido?!- Karkat pasaba las hojas mientras un ligero rubor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-Es que es hermosa hermano, me detuve cuando el putisimo cielo comenzó a descargar su jodido y acuoso contenido- el menor suspiró nuevamente pensando que tenía que relatar una de sus historias más melosas, trago hondo controlando el leve temblor de sus manos.

-¿Qué ocurre Karbro?- cuestionó al observar como el chico de las enormes ojeras pasaba las hojas una y otra vez con las manos temblorosas, de seguro ese hermano tenía frio, con la mirada busco algo con que podría cubrirlo y encontró una vieja manta algo empolvada pero funcional –un puto milagro- pensó para sí mismo.

-Bi… bien…- Karkat comenzó a titubear, quería mostrarse seguro, pero a decir verdad el hecho de contarle a alguien uno de sus escritos le hacía sentir sumamente nervioso ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si le gusta? ¿Qué pensará de la historia? ¿Creerá que soy un marica por escribir algo tan cursi? ¡Al diablo con el, ¡yo escribo lo que quiera! ¿Pero y si no le agrada como escribo? ¡Que se joda! ¿y si empieza a insultar lo que escribí? ¡Que le den! –Lo que pasó después fue que…- se detuvo al observar como el otro se paraba del suelo y tomaba algo de un estante cercano. -¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó arqueando una ceja al ver como Gamzee llevaba algo entre sus brazos.

-Sólo pensé que tendrías frió Karbro- dijo mientras cubría al menor con la manta - ¿Mejor?- Karkat relajó su mirada, efectivamente tenía frió y él que ese idiota se preocupara por el de esa manera le animó a contar su historia con más confianza.

\- Eso creo- le contesto mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado -también deberías taparte- le dijo mientras que con su mano libre cubrió al otro recibiendo una cálida sonrisa del capricornio -bien... - aclaró su garganta y comenzó a narrar su historia.

Los minutos dieron paso a las horas, la lluvia había cesado hace ya un tiempo pero los dos estaban tan cómodos con la compañia del otro que apenas y lo habian notado, en todo ese rato Gamzee sonrió y presto su entera atención al chico, Karkat se sentía orgulloso al ver como el rostro del otro reflejaba asombro y como se maravillaba con su historía, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero le estaba tomando cierto aprecio al imbecil de la cara pintada y eterna y bobalicona sonrisa.

\- y eso es todo lo que llevo escrito hasta ahora - carraspeó al finalizar la frase, ya que hablar tanto habia secado su garganta. -¿Qué te parece?- lo miró esperando su respuesta pero al ver como el chico desvió su rostro empezó a entrar en pánico, y dirigió su mirada al suelo creyendo que el otro sólo había sido amable todo ese rato y que fingió disfrutar su relato.

-Me parece que es un putisimo milagro hermano- le tendío una botella de Faygo que traía en su sudadera -Te dije que escribias de puta madre- Karkat sintío como su corazón palpitaba de felicidad al ver que Gamzee no lo había esquivado y que en cambió se seguía preocupando por el - lamento que no este entera, pero es todo lo que traigo ahora- Karkat observó como efectivamente a la botella sólo le quedaba una tercera parte de su contenido, una ligera curva se formó en las comisuras de sus labios.

-No te preocupes por eso idiota- ¡mierda de seguro ya la había cagado! Sabía que tarde o temprano su manera de hablar le haría arrepentirse de algo.

\- Prometo regalarte una entera la proxima vez que nos veamos Karbro- le sonrió mostrando que realmente no le importaba recibir insultos de su nuevo hermano.

-¿No estas molesto por como te llamé?- preguntó aun algo preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso hijo de perra, el mundo es libre y tu puedes llamarme como se te de tu putisima gana- y de nuevo le ofreció otra de sus grandes sonrisas que tanto molestaban/reconfortaban al chico cancer.

Karkat destapó la Faygo y le dió un trago ¡Esa mierda sabía horrible! Pero sin duda mejoró algo el estado de su garganta, dió otro trago a la porquería y rogó a jegus poder tragarla nuevamente.

-¡Verdad que sabe a jodido milagro!- exclamó con alegria mientras el otro trataba de contener las nauseas- ¿No te parece que será un putisimamente hermoso amanecer?- Esta ultima aclaración llamó la atención de Karkat que no había sido consiente del largo rato que llevaba hablando con Gamzee.

-¡Mierda! Debo irme- exclamó el chico cancer.

\- ¿y eso? ¿Por que tan pronto hermano?- el tampoco notó cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad.

-Mi puto hermano notara que no estoy en casa y me jode el escuchar sus mierderos discursos de lo que debería y no debería hacer-

-Honk, esta bien Karbro ¿Cuando nos volvamos a ver me contaras que sigue?-

-Claro que si imbecil- Gamzee sonrió y se pusó de pie, tendió su mano a Karkat para ayudarlo a incorporarse, el chico tomo su mano y se paró quedando frente a el otro, Gamzee caminó al lado de Karkat hasta que llegaron a un cruce de caminos.- Mi ruta es de este lado- el chico señaló con la mirada un conjunto de condominios.

-Hasta pronto mejor amigo- se despidió Gamzee al ver como Karkat comenzaba a caminar y tomo su ruta a casa, debía cambiarse o se resfriaría.

Karkat sintió como su corazón dio un brinco al oir como Gamzee le dijo que era su mejor amigo, acelero su paso y llegó corriendo hasta su apartamento que compartía con Kankri, su hermano mayor; entro a su habitación en silencio, puso sus cosas y la botella con algo de Faygo en su escritoro, la observó un momento y se quitó la ropa para tomar un baño, dejó correr el agua caliente mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared, sentia la calides del agua recorrerlo, pero lo que mas calido se sentía eran las palabras "hasta pronto mejor amigo" resonando en su mente -estupido payaso- salió de sus labios como un susurro dejando una tenue sonrisa a su paso.

Fin del flashback ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

-¡¿Pero que coño haces?!- gritó el chico cancer, su reciente regalo había sido estrenado justo a un lado de uno de sus oidos, con su mano alcanzó a sostener la corneta para evitar un segundo ataque de sonido, gamzee lo miraba entretenido por sus reacciones.

-Honk- imitó el sonido del instrumento sólo para recibir la mirada molesta de Karkat -jejejejejeje ¿Qué ocurre Karbro?- preguntó jugando con su putisimo mejor amigo, sus reacciones y sus estallidos de enojo le causaban gracia, pero la mejor parte de esa pequeña rutina de "tú te cabreas y yo te jodo" era cuando Karkat sonreía aunque fuese un poco.

-¡Callate la puta boca! ¡Te juro que si me vuelves a asustar con esa mierda te desregalare esa maldita cosa!- Gamzee atinó a verlo sorprendido, se quedó así unos momentos y e hizo una mueca de tristeza preocupando a Karkat -¡Arrrrrg mierda! Esta bien Gamzee sólo no me vuelvas a asustar así- Karkat suavizó su mirada soltando la corneta de su agarre ¡maldito hijo de puta que lo lograba hacer ceder! , entonces Gamzee volvió a sonreir, sonrisa que aumento de tamaño al resonar nuevos "honks" de su recientemente recuperado regalo. -¡Que te jodan Gamzee!- dijo para luego voltearse y darle la espalda.

-Lo siento hermano, es sólo que me había parecido putisimamente divertido- el Makara comenzó a hablar, pero al no recibir palabra o gesto del otro chico un miedo terrible de haberla cagado le empezó a invadir -karbro, no era mi intención asustarte, lo siento- el miedo empezaba a crecer aún más dentro de el -Karbro, perdoname no lo vuelvo a putamente hacer- dijo como ultimo golpeando debilmente la corneta en la espalda del chico, dándosela de regreso; un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos antes de que una ligera risa rompiera la quietud.

-Tranquilo idiota, al menos se que te gustó tu regalo- suspiró hondo volteandose al capricornio que comenzaba a entender que le habían regresado la broma -O eso creía... Creo que realmente no te gustó, y ya que me la regresas tendre que vendersela al idiota vagabundo que se cree alcalde de villa mierda- Gamzee le sonrío nuevamente abrazando fuertemente a su gruñon karbro.

-Me trague esa hermano- el chico cancer se separaba del enorme abrazo que le asfixiaba, Gamzee reía con Karkat o más bien reía con el mientras el otro se reía de el -¿En que estabas pensando karbro? - Preguntó curioso ya que era bastante obvio cuando ese hijo de perra hacia un viaje astral en su mente.

-En la vez que nos conocimos grandísimo idiota- le escupió en la cara las semillas de uva –sabes aun me pregunto cómo mierdas sabias que esas hojas eran mías.

-Fue cosa del putisimo destino Karbro, un jodido y enorme milagro- soltó pensando en ello, el chico de ojos rojos escarlata le miró extrañado, su contestación fue más corta de lo que esperaba, casi como si el otro estuviera tratando de evitar el tema.

-Es enserio Gamzee ¿Cómo lo sabías?- volvió a insistir algo inseguro.

-Lo siento hermano, debo irme, ya es putisimamente tarde y tengo que ir a un lugar- Esquivó con agilidad el brazo de Karkat que trataba de impedirle el paso, revolvió el cabello del mismo y se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

-Gamzee…- alcanzó a susurrar el joven Vantas, había pasado sólo un año y medio desde el día en que se conocieron y esta era la primera ocasión en la que el Makara le provocara un sentimiento de vacío. Caminó desanimado a su departamento, no tenía ánimos para escribir y quería estar sólo en su habitación.

Al llegar a casa tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero como el solía decirle a Gamzee, algunas veces la puta vida disfrutaba de hacerle bulling. Kankri estaba sentado en el sofá con una taza de café entre sus manos, se encontraba mirando la tv hasta que oyó que la puerta se abría con lentitud.

-Karkat Vantas estas no son horas de llegar al departa– Oh no…. Ya va a comenzar con sus discursos de mierda, aceleró sus pasos y al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta con rapidez y la cerró de un fuerte golpe al entrar, dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio mirando la hora en su celular, la 1:15 am, aquello se sintió como una nueva estocada en el pecho y el sentimiento de vació volvió a hacer presencia.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Gamzee estaba sentado en su cama abrazando sus rodillas, los recuerdos se adueñaban de su mente y diferentes sensaciones se reñían dentro de el sin darle tregua alguna, ¡por supuesto que fue un puto y milagroso encuentro! Golpeo la pared con uno de sus puños al recordar aquella secuencia de hechos.

Flashback-*-*-*+-_+_*_+-+_*_*-*-*-*_-

La noche estaba llegando y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, provocando que un pequeño hilo de luz de las farolas entrara por las cortinas a la habitación del Makara, iluminando muy tenuemente un punto sobre la pared, el lugar estaría en casi completo silencio de no ser por una profunda y pesada respiración y uno que otro rasguñar al suelo dejando marcas en él. Se encontraba sentado en el piso recargado contra la pared conteniendo ligeros espasmos que hacían temblar su cuerpo que apenas y guardaba algo de control, sólo necesitaría un detonante para volver a enloquecer y ahí estaba ese puto punto en la pared, ya había colmado la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se levantó del suelo y de un solo jalón logró rasgar las cortinas iluminando así todo el lugar. La habitación se encontraba llena de destrozos por todo el piso, cristales, pedazos de metal que sólo Jegus sabe de dónde salieron, platos rotos y vasos en igual estado, retratos, muebles, e incluso su propia cama estaba rasgada, había sido aventada tan fuertemente que había chocado contra la pared quedando de lado.

El choque de luz lo hizo caminar a la sala de su departamento, sus pasos eran pesados y lentos mientras se desplazaba, su respiración volvió al ritmo violento de hace unas horas. Una llamada telefónica de su padre había logrado dar un primer golpe a su realidad, nunca habían hablado lo suficiente en su vida, pero siempre que lo hacían no podían esperarse buenas noticias por parte del mayor, el por su parte lo pudo haber soportado de no ser por los dos sucesos siguientes; ya que el segundo golpe fue un video-burla que le había llegado a su correo electrónico, en el cual un tal Dave Strider se mofaba de su religión, su creencia más sagrada y su mismísimo ser; ahí estaba el, tratando de no tomar tan enserio lo del video, ¡pero era un completo sacrilegio para su religión! Como podía soportarlo; y para finalizar el golpe de gracia fue enterarse que Tavros estaba en el hospital por causa de Vriska, todo se vino abajo en ese mismísimo instante. La ira y el descontrol comenzaron a dominarlo sin darle tregua alguna, los platos comenzaron a volar, los retratos a romperse y la cama fue a dar contra la pared.

Usualmente siempre contaba con una dotación de una extraña baba verde que conseguía en los barrios bajos de la ciudad, esa baba lograba mantenerlo dopado y con una conciencia casi normal la mayor parte del tiempo "Como si la realidad fuera un sueño y el sueño su realidad", siempre estaba al tanto de cuanto tenía, pero la había agotado toda en esa misma tarde, en un pay que nunca llegó a probar y que en cambio, se hizo pedazos cuando lo arrojo contra la acera 8 pisos debajo de su balcón ¡esa mierda ya no le serviría! No volvería a tomar de ese puto veneno al que alguna vez llamó milagro.

De un momento a otro decidió salir del apartamento, cuando llegó a la sala de estar, tomó una sudadera que estaba en uno de los sillones, una botella de faygo y salió. En el primer tramo de la calle no había ni un alma y así estuvo durante un tiempo, pero al girar en la acera un sujeto tropezó con él, causando que el tipo cayera de trasero al suelo y le comenzara a insultar, a su maquillaje y a su existencia en general, el juggalo encontró un sujeto que prácticamente había caído como saco de boxeo, y así, con la adrenalina y la ira fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, decidió hacerle notar a ese hijo de puta quien era la verdadera escoria. Lo tomó del cuello y estampo el cuerpo del joven fuertemente contra la pared, sacándole alaridos de dolor al momento que lo tomaba del pelo y estrellaba su cabeza repetidas veces contra el concreto del muro, el joven intentaba defenderse, pataleaba y trataba de alcanzar a golpearlo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, hasta que logro darle un puñetazo en una mejilla, Gamzee sólo ladeo la cabeza y sonrió con un cinismo que aterro al muchacho, lo último que supo fue que fue golpeado a puño cerrado en el rostro, ya inconsciente fue aventado por el aire y cayó en medio de la carretera, el juggalo comenzó a presionar con su pie el cuello del joven, hasta que se retiró hacia la acera del parque a tiempo para que un automóvil atropellara al joven y lo dejara al borde de la muerte.. o muerto, realmente para el no importaba.

Siguió caminando por el parque hasta que el sol se ocultó completamente, se recostó bajo un frondoso árbol e intento descansar el cuerpo, el sueño lo logró vencer un rato hasta que un sujeto sentado en una banca de espaldas a él, comenzando a maldecir lo despertó llenándolo de una nueva oleada de ira, sin embargo la curiosidad logró vencer a la bestia cuando una hoja con algo escrito cayó desde la banca en donde se encontraba el chico que aún no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro para su buena fortuna; tomó la hoja arrugándola al sujetarla con más fuerza de la necesaria y comenzó a leer el primer párrafo, conforme leía cada línea su ceño se iba relajando y sus palpitaciones volvían a un ritmo más calmado, sus manos fueron más cuidadosas con el pedazo de papel y al finalizar de aquella primera página, la sobriedad pareciera haberse disipado. Cuando terminó de leer aquella hoja la curiosidad le comía vivo, y se las arregló para tomar la siguiente hoja y así unas 2 más, estaba tan envuelto en esa historia que le sorprendió cuando el chico de la banca se fue corriendo del lugar; en ese momento una gota de agua cayó sobre el papel y le alarmó, debía devolverle sus hojas a ese hijo de perra, lo fue siguiendo hasta que vio como el joven tropezó y tuvo que dejar tiradas algunas de sus hojas, corrió hasta donde estaban estas y las tomo junto con las otras, las guardó en su sudadera y siguió corriendo tras del chico.

Finalmente observo como este entraba a un cobertizo del parque y apresuró más el paso ya que la lluvia comenzaba a caer con más fuerza.

Al día siguiente, cuando se despidió de Karbro, su putisimo nuevo mejor amigo se fue sonriendo como nunca, pasó a su distribuidor autorizado no legal de Slime y al llegar a casa celebró con un pay con ultra dosis de milagros, esta vez compro el doble de la cantidad que solía pedir, se aseguraría de no encontrarse sobrio.

Fin del Flashback-*-*-*+-_+_*_+-+_*_*-*-*-*_-

No le gustaba hablar de eso, realmente, odiaba hablar de cuando enloquecía, sabía que tenía que decirle a Karkat, pero no estaba preparado para ello, aun recordaba la primera vez que Karkat vio su cuarto y él le tuvo que mentir sobre las marcas en las paredes y las cortinas desgarradas "un putisimo oso pardo entro a mi habitación y salió por la ventana hacia el parque", no sabía si su Karbro lo había creído o si simplemente evito hacer más preguntas. Dio un suspiro más, realmente no quería pensar más en eso y se recostó en su cama, tapándose hasta la cara y cerró los ojos, sin embargo esa noche no pudo dormir, los recuerdos se hicieron presentes como los vagones en un tren de ideas.

* * *

**Bueno, así concluye este primer capitulo /introducción, como mencione al principio lamento loas faltas de ortografía, y cualquier clase de errores que pueden ocurrir, también si sienten los personajes algo oc, (que para ser clara desde ahora en ocasiones será así), se aceptan opiniones de todo tipo y bueno, creo que es todo de momento.**


End file.
